1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a Montgomery inverse calculation device, and more particularly, to a Montgomery inverse calculation device to improve modular reduction on a plurality of bits, and method of calculating a Montgomery inverse using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an integer A and an odd number P, which are co-prime, are given, X that satisfies Equation 1 with respect to an integer “k” is referred to as a Montgomery inverse:A*X=2k mod P.  (1)
The Montgomery inverse is used in many cryptosystems. At this time, the shorter it takes to calculate the Montgomery inverse, the faster the cryptosystems perform encryption and decryption algorithms.